nigahigafandomcom-20200213-history
Bromance
Bromance is a song sang by Ryan & Chester. It is also by YTF. Plot The video starts with Ryan and his "bros" in a poolroom. Ryan says he has to go out, then everyone except for Sean starts hugging and say "I love you, man" to each other. When Ryan's about to hug Sean, he steps back and asks about how much affection they're showing to each other. The others reply that they're best friends and this is normal. Ryan then thinks of a word that he saw, which was 'bromance'. The scene then shifts to Ryan and Chester standing nearby an ocean. Chester sings the song's title as of the intro to it. Ryan starts rapping about how their relationship is like Eminem and Dr. Dre and if was more than that, he might be gay. Next, he and D-Trix are seen standing next to each other, Trix is sad and is frowning, Ryan "knows just what to say" and gives him a balloon. And if his 'bro' ever needs a wingman, he is there to help. He also confesses he'll be a mess if he doesn't hang out with his BFF. He calls Sean his 'male boo' and says that he knows it. Ryan also asked him to sing the chorus with him if he feels the same way. The next scene features Ryan and Chester in a car, Chester sings the chorus, saying there's nothing gay about bromance or anything wrong with being gay. Chester is pushing Ryan on a swing while Sean is alone on his swing. Subsequently, Ryan and his "bros" are urinating closely to each other while Sean is urinating nearby, shaking his head when seeing them. Ryan then promises to always be right on his friend's side (even when he is in the bathroom). While Sean is jogging, he accidentally steps on poop. He gives his sneaker to Ryan, Ryan instantly throws it away and it somehow hits a not-so-friendly guy. The strange guy thinks that Sean did it so he was about to whoop Sean but Ryan is quick enough to protect Sean. He says that they are besties and shows a "bestie's test" that he got an A+ at. Ryan and his 'bros' then stand behind Sean when Ryan raps "I got your back until the end". Ryan says that he never knew how much he loved his "brother from another mother" until he started singing this song. In the next scene, some girls see Ryan and Chester waving for somebody. They thought the two guys were telling them to come into the car but in fact, they were calling their "bros". Apparently, they're going to have a sleepover tonight. When the guys are having a pillow fight, Sean looks at them and shakes his head once more. After all, Sean has accepted this "bromance" thing, the video shows Ryan and him doing a handshake. Chester sings if Sean doesn't feel the same then this song is just a joke but if he does, he loves him. The final chorus features the guys and the band are having fun. Sean now does "bromance" stuff with the others. There are also cameos from characters previously appeared in the video. The song ends with Ryan and Chester standing next to each other, whispering "I love you" and the screen fades black. In the final scene, Sean says that gets it now. Ryan and he hug, he slowly lowers his hand and touches Ryan's "lower back" while the others are gasping. Ryan stops hugging him and the others say that he changed. One of the guys cries and they walk away. Chester asks why Sean did it right before he slaps Ryan's "lower back" and the song plays again, and Sean is left standing in confusion. Videos Lyrics It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre If I loved you more I might be gay And when I'm feeling down You know just what to say You my homie, yeah you know me And if you ever need a wingman I'd let any girl blow me off Cause you're more important than the rest I confess I'm a mess If I'm not hanging with my BFF You know it's true, you my male boo, Now sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way too. Bromance, nothing really gay about it Not that there's anything wrong with being gay Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it I love you in the most heterosexual way. Hold me To a promise that I'll be the kind of the friend that in the end Will always keep you company Because when the world gets tough And times get hard I will always love you, I'll be your bodyguard Cause you're my bestie, and if you test me I'll prove it time and time again, I got your back until the end A brother from another mother never knew how much I loved ya Until I started singing this song HUH Bromance, nothing really gay about it Not that there's anything wrong with being gay Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it I love you in the most heterosexual way. Now that I told you how I feel I hope you feel the same way too But if you don't, this song was just a joke But if you do, I LOVE YOU Bromance, nothing really gay about it Not that there's anything wrong with being gay Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it I love you in the most heterosexual way ...I love you, bro. Category:Videos Category:Songs